By your side
by Ronabelles
Summary: See how Sakura is coping up with post-war trauma and who will be by her side during her episodes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'd like to first apologize as I will be discontinuing my other story, I don't need promises. It was started so long ago and I just don't feel a connection with it anymore. I promise that I will come up with a new ItaSaku fic so people who have been following that story, please don't kill me. :)

Here's a new fic that I've created as I have been addicted to Naruto and inspired again. :D I hope the format turns out good as I'm creating the story in my iPhone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally over. The war had ended and the Shinobi Alliance was successful. Naruto and Sasuke were able to defeat Kaguya, thought at the end of the battle, their chakra were depleted and they couldn't move their body. Nontheless, you can see their wide smiles across their faces. Slowly, the cocooned shinobis were one by one falling to the ground.

The rookie nine rose one by one. The other shinobis from the other countries gaines consciousness as well. Quickly, some capable medics aided the wounded. Gai was being treated by a couple of medics and one of them said that he has a chance to live.

Sakura stood there in the middle of the destryied battlefield in disbelief. All emotions suddenly flood through her. She was so grateful that Kaguya was defeated and they'll be able to live peacefully again. She was saddened by the loss of so many great and still young shinobis. Neji should've lived, she thought. She was also happy that her boys are back together and hopeful that they will never leave her side.

She suddenly jolted out of her thought. Her boys! Her boys are wounded and needed to be taken care of. She rushed to their side and started to work. She healed Sasuke first as he doesn't have self-healing, like what Naruto has because of the Kyuubi inside him.

Kakashi just stood by his team and watched Sakura finish her work with the two. Team Taka then arrived and Karin was being loud again. Sasuke just groaned and tuned her out. All the conscious shinobi's attention were called upon the commander of the Shinobi Alliance. Gaara said some word of comfort, encouragement and gratefulness about the outcome of the war.

They were dismissed and shinobis started making their way towards their own villages, swearing that they will never forget the day when all the shinobis came together for a common cause.

The Koniha shinobis headed towards their still destroyed village. Once the civilians have been released from evacuation, they, along with all the other capable Konoha-nin started rebuilding the village.

A few days after the war, Tsunade called upon team Kakashi and Team Taka. The latter was to undergo a verdict of what should happen to them.

"I'd like to let you know first that the elders are no longer working me and there will be no more council, even for the future Hokage's. What will happen is appointed leaders will debate and decide on what will be good for our village. I have been patient with those stupid elders, and now that the truth has been told, about their cruelty with the Uchiha clan, I have dismissed them." Tsunade began!

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he remembered the story of how Itachi was forced to kill his entire clan. Everyone knows this story now and has acknowledged Itachi as a great and strong shinobi.

Tsunade continued, "As for Team Taka, you will be part of Konoha's shinobis. Jugo, I will keep you in check and make sure that you don't lose control. Sasuke..."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Sakura clenched her fists and held her breath. She prayed that the punishment will only be light as she can't lose Sasuke again, though she's sure that she doesn't have the same feelings for him anymore.

"You will be pardoned from all your crimes and will be back as a Konoha-nin. No other punishment will be put upon you as you've already proven yourself in the war." Tsunade announced.

Team Kakashi was able to breathe again. Naruto rejoice and shouted. He grinned at Sasuke and was plain happy that he will have his buddy back. Tsunade also announced that Team Kakashi will still operate as Team Kakashi with Sasuke. Team Taka is another cell group. Tsunade will assign a jounin for them and if needed, Sasuke can be an additional member to their team.

Although they were not pleased to have a jounin assigned to them, Team Taka was just happy that they will now serve a purpose and not be someone's experiment. Tsunade dismissed the teams and Naruto invited them to ramen so they can know each other better. All declined his invitation and went on their ways him.

Sakura walked home with a smile on her face. This will be a good beginning for everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: not really sure if this is a long chapter but I hope you like the prologue to my story. :)

PS: i went by the name no-no-hana and I just updated my name to Ronabelles. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello! :) was supposed to wait for more reviews before I create another chapter but I just couldn't help myself so there. Also, beware of spoilers, if you haven't read, like, the last 20 chapters.

Oh, special mention to PetalMedic! Your review made me smile. Don't worry, I don't like SasuKarin so it's not going to happen in this story. :) i sure appreciate your review.

Go on then, read the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stood in the middle of a barren land. She saw a white figure floating not far from her. Kaguya. Kaguya raised her hand and it appears like she's sucking all the chakra that she can feel.

Sakura took a better look and saw her comrades in the field. Rookie 9 was there. The remaining team Gai and the rest of the shinobi world was there. Then it started. White Zetsus appeares and mercilessly murders all her loved ones. It was a blood bath. One by one they were killed in every morbid way possible.

Sakura wanted to scream. She wanted to run to them and protect them, but she just stood there frozen in place. Tears started to pour down her porcelain face. Sakura's eyes widened as the last person was killed - Naruto.

She was able to move then and she ran towards her original team. They were dying, but she could sfull save them. She placed her palms on Naruto first but nothing came out of it. Sakura panicked. She concentrated but her hands were still of no use.

"Give it up, Sakura-chan. This was how it's supposed to end", Naruto managed to choke out.

Sakura woke up in a jolt. She was sweaty and her heart was beating so fast. It was just a dream. No, it's a freaking nightmare. She checked her bedside clock. It read 4:59 AM. Too early to go to work but she couldn't or rather doesn't want to go back to sleep. She didn't want to have that dream anymore. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She rose out of bed and drank a glass of water to calm her nerves.

She then decided to go to a special place so she dressed and prepared to leave. Once, she found walking early in the morning in Konoha alone is calming. Now she's a bit scared about it. Seeing few people in the street makes her think that everyone else has died.

Her Inner self berated herself "Shannaro! What the fuck are you thinking?!"

Sakura shook her head and slapped her face. She chuckled and thought that her Inner self is right. Who in the right mind would think that way and imagine herself being alone as everyone's dead.

Sakura continuted to trudge in the special place she wanted to go to. She stopped as she saw a familiar figure already there. She looked up at the sky and thought that it was too early for him to be there.

Said guy turned his head and gave an eye crinkle.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

Sakura smiled and walked beside him. They stood quietly and stared at the blue cenotaph. There were a lot of names added in the memorial stone. Sakura frowned. So many lives wasted in the war, but it was for a good cause. She unconsciously glided her fingers over the names of the lost.

Kakashi patted her shoulder to comfort and acknowledge what she was feeling. They stay pretty much like that for about half an hour, just paying respect and offering prayers.

Kakashi then turned. Without even thinking, Sakura asked, "Breakfast?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I have a mission and I'm now going to get a briefing about it from Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said.

"Oh, okay. See you, then." Sakura said.

Kakashi gave her another eye crease then ruffled her hair. Sakura scrunched her nose and frowned.

"I'm not a dog, you know." Sakura told him with a pout.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't do this. You're just too cute." Kakashi said, the ruffled her hair again.

Sakura blushed but before she can rebutt, Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke. Sakura smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura had the night shift that week in the hospital. It was a lay back shift as there are not a lot of patients that needed to be attended to. She was just doing her rounds and making sure that all her patients are comfortable. After this, she'll be reading some medical scrolls, she decided.

She was about to finish her round, when an intern suddenly came running at her.

"Sakura-sempai! A patient was admitted and he is badly injured. He's resisting medical assistance. God, he's so stubborn!" The intern reported.

"Who's the patient?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-san." The intern answered.

Sakura immediately ran in the hallway. She forgot to ask his room number but the hell with it, she'll just sense his chakra. Sakura arrived in room 204 and found 2 nurses assisting her sensei, which was politely asking for them to leave him alone.

The nurses stopped their efforts when they saw Sakura. Thinking that she will be able to handle the annoying jounin, they left her alone.

"Honestly, Kakashi-sensei! You'll have to learn to take care of yourself!" Sakura scolded.

"I'm fine Sakura. No need to worry." Kakashi said, but then winced in pain.

Sakura rolled her eyes and approached her sensei. She suddenty stopped and gasped. She can smell the blood strongly. Images started to flash in her mind. She imagined how he got the deep gash. Memories started coming in her mind in flashed. Pein's attack. Kakashi's death. Konoha's destruction. The war. All the shinobi who fell in the war. Her fear as she was asked by Obito to destroy the Rinnegan. The moment she thought that she was gonna die when Madara suddenly warped in the dimension.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura blacked out.

"Sakura!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go for the next chapter. :) watya think? Write me reviews and if there'a anything you wanna happen, if it's fits my plot, the I'll try to include it. :)

PS: please pardon any spelling mistakes and grammatic errors. I had autocorrect turned off in my phone.


End file.
